Feel
by Sorehai
Summary: “I said I’d make you feel better.” ClessChester, yaoi, in between a T and M rating.


Title: Feel  
Rating: PG-15/16(?)  
Characters: Cless, Chester, Mint, Klarth, Arche  
Warnings: Cless/Chester, …Um… suggestive things/actions, no sex.  
Word Count: 1349  
Summary: "I said I'd make you feel better."  
Prompt: Cless/Chester, "Arche looked befuddled. "Klarth, what you heard couldn't have possibly been THAT bad…" However, she immediately apologized upon seeing the slightly disturbed, twitching face of the usually calm summoner."

* * *

It had a been long day, but finally it was over. They had done nothing but battle their way through, and finally, they could take shelter at an old cottage they managed to find. All of them were worn out, and Mint was doing her best to heal them. Unfortunately for them, she was wearing herself out and wouldn't stop…

"Mint," Cless said, "I'll think we'll be fine now."

"Yeah!" Arche chimed in, "We can heal the rest by ourselves. Besides," she frowned, "You look like you're ready to pass out."

Mint looked up, confusion written on her face. "On no, no, no. Don't worry about me. I've been in the back all day, I'm fine." She was able to flash a smile before promptly falling on top of Klarth. Klarth made a sudden coughing sound, caused by all the weight dropped onto his sore back.

"She's right." Picking her up after pulling himself together. "No more healing. Or am I going to have to confiscate your staff?"

Mint's eyes widen and before she could protest she was enveloped in a hug. Cless smiled lightly, "You did a really good job today. Okay, Mint? You did just as much work as all of us. So you deserve a rest too."

"But--"

"That's what friends are for, right?"

Mint's eyes brightened slightly as she said, "Yes… You're all just looking after me. All right. Thank you," hugging Cless back gently. When Cless let go he heard the sound of footsteps growing fainter and found that Chester had gone ahead to the cottage himself.

'Huh? Why did Chester go off by himself? I said I'd help him because of his knee injury…'

Cless bid the group farewell until dinner and made his way to the cottage.

He looked down the hallway and saw that one of the doors was cracked open. Walking over, he knocked gently, and when no response was given he pushed it open. He saw Chester sitting on one of the old beds, facing away from the door. Cless cleared his throat. Still no response.

"Chester?"

"…"

"Hey Chester, what's the matter? Does your right knee still hurt?"

"…It's fine."

Cless frowned, and looked over to notice he had set his things in the room already. Cless took a breath and decided to chance it. He laid his equipment and armor in the same place. Chester made no protest. Cless walked in front of him, only to be met with a blank expression.

"Did I… do something to make you upset? Is that it?" he questioned quietly, looking at Chester intently.

Chester took a breath before saying, "You acted how you always do. You were you, Cless."

Cless didn't like the way that sounded. "W--"

"You're nice to everyone," said Chester, his face and tone indescribable. Cless eyes suddenly widened.

"Were you mad that I hugged Mint?"

Chester carried on, seemingly not hearing Cless. "You treat me just like you treat everyone else. That's all."

Cless crouched down in front of Chester, so that they were eye to eye. He couldn't believe he just heard that…

"Chester… You're really special to me. You're my best friend and--"

"They're your friends too. You hug me, you hug her, you hug them…"

"I don't kiss any of them!"

Chester didn't look impressed. "That's not a big deal Cless."

Cless let out a loud sigh. How long had Chester been feeling like this? He never said anything before. He… He always thought it was obvious they had their own special bond. So many other people had been able to see it… Did he want more? And if so, what did he want…? Cless thought to himself, closing is eyes before opening them a few seconds later.

He put his forearms next to Chester's legs, pressing onto the bed and leaning in, looking directly into Chester's eyes. "This is something… I thought was obvious but I should have said it…" He paused before saying, "I love you."

Chester stared at him blankly. "You'd say that to anyone… if it would make them feel better."

Cless was shocked. He was ready to scream. "WHAT IN THE WOR--"

"You're nice. You're nice to everyone." Chester cut off him curtly. He bit the bottom of his lip. "You've never… done anything… that places me above everyone else. Nothing…" he trailed off.

'_Chester…_ He looks so tired… So sad… Why… would he…?'

A tense silence followed before Cless declared firmly, "I'll prove it to you. I'll make you feel better."

"Oh really?" he asked dryly.

"Yeah. Looking back on it… It's not too hard."

"Wh-what?"

Cless moved up, until their lips barely touched and said, "The reason it bothers you so much now… is because I'm being nice to more people then just my family and you."

Chester's eyes widened and he craned his head back slightly.

"You want my attention. You want it back."

"Cless… I--"

"I said I'd make you feel better." He pressed his lips against Chester's, the other boy's head easing back. Cless' hand trailed underneath his shirt, teasing the skin on his left side. Chester let out a small _ah_ and Cless took this time to push his tongue in, running it over his teeth and the roof of his mouth. Chester let his body slump against Cless', their chests pressed up against one another. The hand on his side had traveled up and started trailing over his light stomach muscles. Light gasps rose every so often.

Chester brought his arms up and wrapped them around Cless' neck. Cless deepened the kiss even more. As Chester let out a groan, Cless' left hand slipped through the rip in his pants over his right knee, avoiding the bandage and trailing up his thigh. Chester broke the kiss with a loud gasp, looking at Cless bewildered, and leaned his head back, groaning low as the hand trailed down on top of his thigh. Cless tilted his head, nipping at the newly exposed skin, causing Chester's head to jerk to the right. Small wet kisses were dealt to his neck, Cless' right hand going around to his back, massaging him there.

Cless' left hand shifted slightly, his thumb pressing against his inner thigh, and trailed back up firmly. Chester moaned as the hand traveled up to more sensitive areas and gasped _don't._ The hand, repeating the pattern, trailed back down.

Meanwhile….

In the field Arche sighed. She couldn't believe Klarth. He could **not** claim responsibility and just admit he lost the gels instead of saying he gave them to Cless. Argh. Knowing him, he was probably planning on having Cless cover his hide. God…

Klarth continued walking to the cottage, desperately trying to ignore the boring eyes in his back. The sooner he found Cless, the happier and safer he would be.

He reached the creaky door, tossing it open and looked down the hallway. What room would they be…? He spotted the one doorknob without any dust. That should be it. He walked over, hearing a sudden gasp and raised an eyebrow. What was going on? He opened it a sliver.

Cless was rubbing Chester's thigh hard, right hand traveling up his shirt and taking two fingers to tease his nipple. Chester jumped, letting out a airy moan. Cless raised his head up, capturing his lips in a deep kiss again. Neither noticed the soft click of a door.

Klarth walked back to Arche silently, unblinking.

"WELL, what did Cless have to say?" Arche asked, eyebrow raised.

Klarth opened his mouth and nothing came out. He tried again, only to choke out, "I… It sounded like nothing so I… Oh god, I should have left the moment I heard…" he mumbled some more.

Arche looked befuddled. "Klarth, what you heard couldn't have possibly been THAT bad…" However, she immediately apologized upon seeing the slightly disturbed, twitching face of the usually calm summoner.

Klarth added on, "Actually… I think what I saw was worse…" He heard Mint lightly gasp in the background, and twitched hard.

Arche couldn't help but wonder what exactly had happened…


End file.
